sonikkuanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Amber Shūsei
Amber Shūsei,' '(琥珀色の修正, Kohakushokushūsei) Kohaku in the Japanese editions, is a character in Sonikku! The Anime, and has made other appearances in the manga. She's an employee at Jet Set Gas Shop, a gas station in Station Square, and is one of Sonikku's close friends. She is a troublemaker, who loves to see fights, and wants the hit scoop on the latest trends. However, she goes have a heart of gold, and tends to help people often. Even though she made a minor appearance at first, she has been seen much more often in the later seasons. Appearance Amber is an average sized female hedgehog-type Beastkin with a mix of gold and scarlet colored fur. (It's unknown if the scarlet is dye, or her natural color) She has hair similar to Amy's, however her back spines spike up at the back. She has cyan eyes, and often wears two silver earrings on her right ear. She is often seen with a pair of green goggles. Her attire consists of a white tank top, and a black bra, a pair of black shorts with a grey belt and gold buckle, green and yellow bracelets, and black, grey and green boots. She also wears a choker like necklace. Personality Amber is a character who likes to she drama unfold. She is often laid back and sarcastic, flinging jokes and mockeries of her co-workers when they tell her what to do.She often likes fights, and often runs over to one when said fight happens. Due to her background, she knows how fights normally go. She can be rude at times, often towards people that annoy her, however, she still has a sense of justice and thrives to help people out. History It's unknown about how exactly Amber's life was as a kid, but what is known is that Amber and her mother was abandoned by their father, and she was raised in a "ghetto", surrounded by gang violence, and drug abuse. At some point when she was a teenager, she found and nabbed a job at Jet Set Gas Shop. Reploid Arc Amber is first seen after the fight between Sonic, Shadow and Basil, finding Sonic unconscious. She kept him at the Gas Shop until Sonic was able to get back up on his feet. She was seen afterwards, with Sonic thanking her for her help; giving him a peck on the cheek. Nyx Arc Amber hasn't made a big appearance in this arc, however, she is one of the many casualties that lost their lives when Nyx launched his "Human Extinction" attack. She is also seen giving Sonic power and supported the last attack Sonic dealt on the villain. Amber is later shown being a member of the Freedom Fighters, stopping a group of criminals. Powers and Abilities Although she's capable of using Zeal, Amber hasn't been able to channel it correctly, forcing her to have an average understanding on how Zeal even works. However, she can perform basic Zeal techs, such as Aura Charge, and she knows a few "Bubble Gum Gum-Style" techs, as she is seen using one similar to Vector's "Explosive Gum Gum" technique. Even without her Zeal, she is shown to be a fully capable fighter. Her background caused her to learn many moves and techniques from others in her neighborhood. Relationships Sonikku Yujinaka Sonikku is one of the people Amber trusts and considers a close friend. After he saved her, she has been a flirt towards him, often teasing him and making jokes about how he "glares at her body". (Although, confirmation that she actually is interested into him is unconfirmed.) Trivia * Amber is apparently based off of the show creator's girlfriend. * She is the only hedgehog beastkin in the series that hasn't been able to curl into a ball.